


Seas

by Punk



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-09-29
Updated: 1997-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious or fascinating quality or appeal, as of something adventurous, heroic, or strangely beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seas

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of Luna because she said I could, and I did.

Scully could feel him everywhere. The soles of her feet, between her legs, the small of her back, behind her knees, the tips of her breasts, her throat, her mouth, her heart...

_How had he crept in there?_

It was like swimming naked, the water touching her everywhere. There was nothing between her and the touch of skin.

She was underwater in Mulder's arms, holding her breath, eyes closed.

She stayed there until her lungs reminded her she was no deep sea creature, only then would she come up for air, gasping, panting.

But there was never enough air. She was left hungry, dizzy.

She slipped back into the water.

He was everywhere. Warm skin. Warm hands. Warm mouth.

She clutched at him, afraid he would go. She wrapped her legs around him, tried to bite him on the back of the neck like a mother with a wandering kitten.

But he was hers and was not going anywhere. He told her this with his lips that kissed whispers in her ears.

_I love you_ his hands promised as they sketched her in the dark, learning curves and dips and planes.

He was not going anywhere.

She was swimming, feeling him against her, hair like warm seaweed between her fingers.

She let the sea inside of her trickle out through her eyes, slowly. She was water, flowing through him. She could cry here. He would understand.

She kissed his face where it pressed against hers. She tasted salt as she traced his cheek. Her sea was inside of him too. He knew her worries.

They were drowning, but together.

_Always together_ their bodies promised, although they were incapable of saying a word. They had always been together.

Momentarily without purpose, Scully bobbed in the current, waiting to see what direction it would take. She knew she would follow.

Her sea churned, not upset, not at odds, not angry -- in love.

It was a simple answer to an impossible question.

His leg between hers, his mouth on her neck. She was drowning.

The tide pulled at her, nudged her closer to shore, pulled her away again.

_Where was he?_

Her blind hands pressed against his chest. His heart beat in Morse code against her palm and through her blood.

_How could he be everywhere?_

The tide swirled around her, gave her a shove.

It hit her low in the stomach, waiting.

The tide was coming in.

It tugged at her everywhere.

_Or was that him?_

It was quiet but for the roar of the waves.

She could see the shore, empty in the faint light.

_But her eyes were closed._

She opened them, and they burned, salty from the sea.

His eyes were there, bright green in the dark, watching her.

She wanted him forever.

Forever.

She pulled him into her, dreaming about forever. The sea in her knew about forever.

His eyes.

She never wanted to hurt those eyes.

They would bleed for her, but she would not let them. She was strong. She would teach the eyes to be strong too.

Her hands brushed against his face softly, her fingerprints etched into his skin.

_Mine_

So simple. She owned him with her love. Sea treasures. Shiny in the mud. In the basement.

Hers.

His eyes slipped shut.

She had almost forgotten about the tide. It gave up its tease and wrapped around them.

It was time for them to go.

Scully took one last breath before the tide swept her away.

"Forever," she said, pulling him with her.


End file.
